One Plus One
by eDoll
Summary: In this delirious world, everything seems okay when we're together.
1. 10: Morning

**A/N: **I've been having trouble with coming up with a good storyline. Sorry, so this is all I have for you now. It's completely based on the most amazing **SC **episode, so yeah, be aware of the spoilers. Um, I'm not so sure what to say, but I'm not really that proud of this one. But, since I haven't updated in a really long time, here you go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara!

Reviews appreciated.

* * *

_"What a beautiful, beautiful day."_  
**Morning**

Sometimes, Ikuto hated the feel of the warm, morning light.

It reminded him of all those times Amu woke him up rather violently when they were so much younger after that damn light stirred her awake. She'd go on and on about he was supposed to sleep on the cold, hard floor (she'd never understand), her face flushed and a cute frown apparent.

But the rosette would eventually sigh and give up, making her way downstairs for a family breakfast after getting ready. He always strayed away from her bed when she wasn't there.

There was no point without the comfortable feel of another human being (especially _her_) beside him. And then he'd doze off, only to be woken up again by her with an armful of random eateries.

She'd kindly offer him food, worried, and constantly ask if he was fine. It annoyed him that she was worried because of him.

It annoyed him that she was bordering on _pity _(he hated that word), pity for _him_. And then his mouth would instinctively let nonsense (you're fat) pour out and she'd go back to the fiery, snappy little girl she was.

A boy would appear at her door, and she'd rush downstairs so fast, faster than she'd be in any charanari. While he was thrown into the dark, confined space of her closet, her prince would be allowed her bed.

That damn kiddy king was able to hear her voice without the edge of worry, without the edge of irritation or surprise. Her voice was always soft, always of a lovestruck girl with she was with him like it had been back then.

He could only close his eyes and pretend (scribble it out, it's not true) she wasn't bursting with joy from another boy's confession and that the chocolates he ate weren't originally for him (stop, please stop).

He hated it.

The little boy would finally leave, and he let himself out of her closet (she forgot all about him), while she spent the rest of the day dazed, giggling and blushing ever so often.

It killed him.

And then she'd finally fall asleep after kicking him out of bed (_again_), only to allow him to crawl back and the same thing happened.

She'd never understand that his papa's violin meant so much more to him, and he would never tell her that he took the key from her knight in shining armor.

She called him a child. She'd never understand that he was forced to grow up. And it was instinct (instinct, I tell you) that made him want to kiss her, that made him almost just _kiss _her. But he stopped.

Even when he wasn't in her bed, just resting his arms and head on it was enough to feel _warmth_. And he'd softly, sadly speak.

"So, Tadase likes you, huh."

And she had been so surprised, so flustered all over again and asked if he had someone he loved too.

Of course he did, didn't she know? Of course not, she was such a child. So small and so innocent. It was something he had only for a flashing moment.

And he told her with his eyes closed, not wanting to face the bewildered expression that contrasted so strongly with when _he _said he loved her.

It was silent. He nearly laughed out loud when she said he was lying. Everything was such a _joke_, now wasn't it?

And he really wanted to tell her right then and there that he really did love her, and he really, honestly wanted to hold her and kiss her.

But he stopped himself. She'd grow up sooner or later.

.

.

.

Blue eyes opened ever so slightly, the slight rise and fall of the warmth that radiated from the small body in his arms waking him. He smiled (only for her) when she woke up a few minutes after, her own drowsy, amber eyes looking up at him. He tightened his arms around her, and she grinned back, burying her face in his chest.

The morning light he had disliked so much was shunned by _his _own beautiful light, secured in his arms.

"Good morning, Amu."


	2. 8: 143

Ran liked to smell the flowers.

_Ah! Yer makin' me sneeze! Nya-choo!_

Miki liked to draw the flowers.

_That looks like me wearing a crown of flowers! Hey- that **is** me! Erase it nya!_

Suu liked to pick and arrange the flowers.

_This is interesting and all, but how about you make some of your cookies, nya?~_

And Dia liked to dance and sing above the flowers.

_Zzzz~ Miiiiikiiii~_

Amu never really cared for flowers, but when her blue haired lover showed up with a hundred and forty- three roses in hand, Amu found them to be very, very pleasant.

[ _Because one four three means "I love you"._ ]


	3. 78: Fairytale

Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess who liked each other very much. But those two aren't the main characters of this strange "once upon a time". They're only two side characters with more than a few lines who are only paired up because people like them together.

"Are you asking for a taste of Tsukiyomi wrath?"

"We're not side characters! For your information, we're pretty darn big in Hinamori's life!"

So if it isn't the pretty perfects, just _who _are the main characters of this failure of a fairy tale?

"Don't ignore us!"

Allow me to introduce the Joker of the royal family, Hinamori Amu!

"Oh, it's always Amu, isn't it. She's already the main character on Shugo Chara! AND she gets my hunk of a brother! It doesn't even help that you've paired me up with this, with this..!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Come on, if you want to impress me, at least beat me, A GIRL, at a ramen eating contest!"

"Is this a challenge?"

"BRING IT!"

Because the prince and the princess ran off together into the sunset screaming something about ramen, the king and queen were very upset. If you're the type who picks up quickly, Hinamori Amu's job was to cheer up the old, retired couple.

"Who are you calling old?"

"Don't worry, Mashiro-san, I think you look perfectly young."

"King, I am very well aware that I'm young."

There was one problem though. The queen was passive to the e. The more Amu tried to make her smile, the deeper the crease between her eyebrows were. However, the king who was but a child, found her act to be brilliant and fell in love with her immediately.

"Um, excuse me, author-san, woul-"

The queen didn't care. She actually found the Jack of the Royal House of Cross Dressing Dance to be pretty darn attractive with his manly purple hair.

"I think you're jealous."

While the queen was drooling about the **man** who, by the way, has long, silky, MANLY hair-

"I think you're jealous of my hair."

-and the king was blushing like a teenage girl after seeing a totally out of character Amu, the ceiling was ripped open by a gigantic blue dragon covered in cheap snacks. He took Amu in his claws and flew out of there.

"Ikuto! Where are you touching me! Hey! Ack-"

"The joker outfit you're wearing is a little scandalous, wouldn't you agree?"

"Would you like me to wear it tonight?"

"Ikuto, nya, you're blushing!"

The king put on his golden helmet and wagoned his way to the dragon's lair!

"Author-san, this helmet is kind of.. heavy and the wagon is hard to maneuver."

In the dragon's lair, the sexy beast was about to dine until he saw the Joker crying. It made him feel terrible.. like an animal. He decided to leave her alone, and when the Joker realized that, she smiled through her tears and hugged the dragon.

"Ow, your scales poked me!"

"That wasn't the scales, Amu."

But all of a sudden, the king raised his wooden sword and chopped off the dragon's head! But strangely enough, the dragon did not fall. And, in place of the overly large foam head was Tsukiyomi Ikuto's insanely beautiful face!

He got out of the ridiculous suit, glared at the narrator, and picked the Joker up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ikuto, my panties are showing!"

"The blue cat on your butt is very attractive."

The king with the golden helmet and wooden sword fell to his knees and looked on in disbelief as the sexy man made out with the Joker, got hitched, had two kids, and lived happily ever after.

"Where am I in the story?!"

"And me!"

"You've forgotten like, half of us!"


	4. 14: Thief

Tsukiyomi Ikuto started stealing my favorite things as soon as we met.

The note Tadase-kun wrote about liking me.

My favorite ring I won at a carnival.

My favorite book, the kind without pictures.

A teddy bear I'd had since I was three.

The empty box of chocolates that still had a faint scent of utter deliciousness, and the ribbon that tied a bouquet of flowers Tadase-kun had given me.

But when I turned eighteen, Ikuto bought me a box of chocolates and a bouquet of a hundred and forty-three roses.

A pair of teddy bears; one for him and one for me.

A dictionary with the definition of "love" highlighted.

A diamond ring.

And a note that said, "Will you marry me?"

My heart wasn't necessarily one of my favorite things, but I guess you could say he stole that too.


	5. 29: Falling

**A/N:** Excuse my very long break. I'm back with another plot line for the summer. Look forward to it!

* * *

Usually when you trip and stumble (or unfortunately fall flat on your face), your friends immediately ask you if you're okay. With the exception of Hotori Tadase, I'd like to disagree.

Rima usually stands by, staring at me with an indifferent expression while I scratch my head with an embarrassed smile.

Yaya is too hyperactive to notice anything, always up and ahead.

Kuukai, before he entered junior high, would pull me up and laugh, dusting off my back for me.

And Kairi, before he moved, would sigh like there was no more hope in the world, but also asked if I was hurt.

Nadeshiko giggled her soft little giggle, hand over mouth. Nagihiko offers his hand.

Utau's eyebrow twitches. Lulu makes fun of me.

"You're such a clumsy kid, always falling down." He doesn't do anything while his stupid, smooth voice teases me.

I growl, glaring at the teenage boy in front of me, "Shut up, I just didn't see where I was going."

He laughs, and it kind of sends my heart beating a little faster, "Hmm, are you sure you didn't see me and get all excited?"

Damn him and his ego, "Quite the opposite, really. I turned a little too fast and my face met the ground. It's a bit more attractive than you."

He stopped laughing, but his amused expression lingered. He walked over to me, bending over to pull me up. I blushed, refusing the cooperate with him. The stupid sly cat had another trick up his sleeve, though.

The blue haired boy who somehow always found a way to make my heart pound and my face turn crimson picked me up the way a prince would to a princess. Taken completely by shock, I struggled against him and he put me down. He grabbed my hands and as if he couldn't make my adolescent heart beat faster, he placed his lips against one of them.

Pulling me closer to him, he rested his forehead against mine, and I couldn't help but allow his ministrations. I was blushing like crazy, angrily, his damn smirk making me almost explode.

"You aren't cute at all."

"Shut up."


	6. 20: Reasons

**A/N: **Just a reminder, everything is told in Amu's point of view, _not mine_. But damn, if only!

* * *

I think I like him.

The question is, what in the name of everything on this planet do I see in him?

Is it his eyes that always hold a small tinge of sadness and loneliness? You know, the kind that makes you want to hold his hand and tell him _everything will be okay_.

Or is it his surprisingly silky blue hair? You know, the soft texture that makes you want to run your fingers through them _forever_.

Maybe it's his smooth voice, or the way he says my name so huskily. You know, the tone that immediately makes your knees weak, but you can't help but want to hear _more_.

Sometimes I think it's how he's always there to help. You know, the type of guy who makes you almost want to get in trouble _all the time_.

Or the way he pokes fun at me and sneaks in a little compliment once in a while. You know, the hints and implements that makes the _teasing worth while_.

But I think the best part about him is his smile. Rare, but the most glorious thing--

Scratch that.

Now I _know _I don't _like _him.

I think I'm in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


	7. 63: Disappear

**A/N:** Relates to my fanfiction **Light**.  
**DEFAULT DISCLAIMER**

**

* * *

**

Ne, did you know?

Everything that I've done up until now was all for you and only you.

It was never about myself, about what other people thought, or possible opportunities. I think back and I see the fifteen year old me again, sitting at the table and staring at the clock ticking endlessly away.

Always trying hard to keep our loft clean so you wouldn't find discomfort or sneeze constantly from the dust like I know you do. Always trying hard to cook delicious meals so you wouldn't have to force yourself to shovel down what I had made in the earlier years. Always trying hard to keep up a smile so you wouldn't have another worry because I know you stare at the ceiling, deep in thought, every night.

"_Ne, Ikuto? What do you think I should do?"_

I can't ask you these kinds of questions anymore.

"_Whatever makes you happy."_

Then, Ikuto, I'm going to make you happy.

I'm going to make sure that you'll find the most luxurious place to live in. A place that will provide you the best comfort unlike the empty, lonesome room I cleaned for you.

I'm going to make sure that you'll have good food on the table everyday. Warm, satisfying, and delicious unlike the junk that I prepared for you.

And, maybe I can't make sure that this will happen, but I honestly do wish you the best of luck with a future family. A family that will always be there for you unlike the stupid burden of a role I played.

So, did you know?  
That everything I've done up until now was all for you.

But I guess that even though I tried so, so hard..

The "everything" I thought I achieved turned out to be nothing more than trouble. And Ikuto, that hurts me the most out of anything.

"_Ne, Ikuto? What do you think I should do?"_  
"_Whatever makes you happy."_

.

.

Should I just disappear then?


	8. 45: Angel

**Default disclaimer.**

* * *

"The world is so beautiful! How can you be bored, Ikuto?" I smiled as she spun in circles, arms out and laughing like she was eight all over again. Her long, silky pink hair twirled with her and the wind, and with the white dress she was wearing..

She looked like an angel.

"Who said I was bored?"

She stopped her antics and smiled accusingly.

"When someone has poor sitting posture and has an extremely large 'save-me-I'm-bored' presence, it's pretty easy to tell if they're bored or not!" Her small hands grabbed at mine, tugging me to stand and play with her. I gave in and followed her, my back slightly hunched to accommodate her height.

The air smelled clean and the grass was a brilliant green.

And then we were standing on top of the tallest hill and she wrapped her arms around me from behind. She giggled lightly and before long, I felt like everything _was _perfect.

"Ikuto, I love you." I covered her hands with mine, and my heart ached silently. I nodded.

"And I want you to be happy." No, no, no. Stop, I don't want to hear the rest.

"So, please forget me and move on." I turned around and crushed her weak body to mine.

I can't do the impossible.

When I let go of her and looked around, I was in my bed. There was no bright blue sky. There was no clean, healthy grass.

There was no angel.

I covered my eyes with my arm, but it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Amu..."

* * *

**A/N: **Ikuto POV was requested, so here's him after **Light**. Requests are welcome. By the way, to Natsuya801923, I am currently thinking how to write the one shot so please be patient!


End file.
